potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeremiah Sharkbones
Jeremiah Wilfrid Oliver Sharkbones IV Born on August the 13th of 1697 in East Renfrewshire, Scotland and resided in Paisley, Scotland in his junior years. Named after his father with the holy name of Jeremiah from the Hebrew meaning "God will loosen" or "appointed by Jehovah" or "God will uplift" or "God is high, Jehovah is high". His father was Jeremiah Wilfrid Oliver Sharkbones III of Wiltshire, England a direct descendant of Robert the Bruce though abstained from the royal court for the lure of the military to protect God and Country. Lady Elzora Mae Campbell, Jeremiah's mother, stayed in the good graces of His majesty and remained a courtesan in the absence of her husband. Jeremiah was raised in a world of rich food and foolish nature. Though all things he had were good, he wanted nothing more that to sail the sea with his father. He trained hard in the sword and had also taken up spiritual duties in Paisley Abbey. At the age of 11 years of age, he took up his belongings and signed into the His Majesty's Royal Navy. Not seeking help in anyway, he left without his parents knowledge, wiping his hands of the glutenous ways of the court. At first the Royal Navy was extremely difficult, but muscles grew as did the child. His dream was not realized, when his father was killed aboard the HMS Dartmouth it was a 50-gun fourth-rate ship of the line of the Royal Navy, launched on 3 March 1698 at Southampton it was relaunched on 7 August 1716 and formed part of the naval task force sent to Scotland to help subdue the Jacobite rising of 1719. On 8 October 1736, Dartmouth was ordered to be taken to pieces at Woolwich and rebuilt according to the 1733 proposals of the 1719 Establishment. She was relaunched on 22 April 1741 under the command of Captain Jeremiah Wilfrid Oliver Sharkbones. Dartmouth blew up, killing most of her crew, near Cape St. Vincent on 8 October 1747 in action with the Spanish ship of the line Glorioso. At this time Jeremiah returned to his Mother to console her in her hour of need. He remained with her close to a year until she had fallen ill and passed away. He returned to his military life and fought bravely with the Royal Marines attaining a role of Lieutenant. Under the Wing of the Lord of the Admiralty His hard work and loyalty was noticed by His Grace Lord Newcastle and he was put under the wing of the Lord of the Admiralty Maximillian Phillip Beckett who helped to hone his skills on the deck of a ship and the friendship began. On June 24, 1751 was appointed by Sir Beckett to the post of Third Naval Lord, though feeling unworthy of the post accepted it with pride. Many times fought by the side of Sir Maximiillian against the odds and joined in the training sessions with relish. Some of the alliances needed help with the actions of Pulp Daggerlord and the Royal Black Guard upon their people. His actions were always aimed at Lord Newcastle. Many small skirmishes broke out with The British Empire and many times they were childish and petty. Lord Newcastle tried tirelessly to uphold the peace but it fell on deaf ears. War was declared and July 7, 1751 the dispute was eradicated. Many countries joined in the battle on both sides, it was a glorious sight. Beckett gathered 79,000 soldiers in game and hundreds of naval ships along with the British allies whom looked to fight to protect and show they are siding with the progressive and democratic regime. Beckett under the advice of the Prime Minister and HM Cabinet proved his startegy and did not disappoint. Wiping out every single thing in their path streaks under every ship Britain ship. and making it well known that this British Navy was far superior to the First Newcastle Ministry and possibly one of the most powerful'' naval units ever.' '''February 10, 1752 was appointed Second Naval Lord at the retirement of Maximus Swordbones, Senior Naval Lord. At that time began training others in the art of battle, recruiting and helping out wherever needed. August 11, 1751 was appointed to the Privy Council after proving to be an asset to Parliament. Three of the top Officials retired at once, putting the British Empire into upheaval, Joseph Archibald Grey, 1st Earl Grey, Geoffrey Bartholomew Wildgrin Mallace, 1st Earl Spencer, and to his disbelief Sir Maxamillion Phillip Beckett, Lord of the Admiralty. Military Reform Without the head of the Royal Navy and the head of the Black Guard the other Naval Lords were unsure of the Hierarchy. Many hours in Parliament discussing the military reform. Jeremiah pushed to petition the return of the Marines and with the help of the Prime Minister it was passed. Chris Gunhound was placed into the position of Lieutenant Colonel to lead the Marines. Jeremiah offered his help in the gathering of the troops. The reform of the military began taking most of his time. Organizing the troops and starting new training exercises and updating some of the old information that was recorded. As his service was appreciated, he was promoted to Major directly under Chris Gunhound. Still the Royal Navy had no Lord Admiral. After many discussions it was decided by Lord Newcastle, HM Cabinet and the Privy Council to hold trials to promote the Naval Lords into the position. At this time Jeremiah also petitioned to bring the Knighthoods back to the royal court after they had lapsed into obscurity. Which also passed. The extent of the workload was showing on Jeremiah as he felt his health waning. He always pushed through but this time it was different and was starting to effect his performance of his duties. He still practiced hard sure of his sailing abilities. At the trials he was made aware that he could no longer be a Naval Lord, as he could not fully function on a ship and immediately resigned his position of Second Naval Lord. Which astonished the participants of the trial. Deep depression sunk in and he put his head down and worked on the paperwork of the Royal Navy as the Royal Marines were put aside, by order of Parliament, integrated into the Royal Navy until the reforms were complete. When the trials ended, the Naval Lords stood with great pomp and circumstance and were presented their titles by Lord Newcastle as follows; Lord of the Admiralty Andoni Beckett, Senior Naval Lord Marc Swordfury, Second Naval Lord Tobias Squidhayes and Third Naval Lord Thomas McWard. Where upon Lord Newcastle appointed Jeremiah Sharkbones to Comptroller of the Royal Navy to assist the Lord of the Admiralty on the many duties that he is required to perform. The Admiralty was short lived though as the Lord of the Admiralty disappeared without a trace. After many searches it was decided to again hold trials and Senior Naval Lord Marc Swordbreaker stepped into the Lord of the Admiralty until it could be decided. Upon finding the stress of the position of Lord of the Admiralty and at the urging of Lord Newcastle, Marc Swordbreaker retired his position of Lord of the Admiralty to the Navy Board. During those turbulent times was the return of Geoffrey Bartholomew Wildgrin Mallace, 1st Earl Spencer and Sir Maxamillion Phillip Beckett and Lord Andrew Mallace. Neither wishing full service, Geoffrey Bartholomew Wildgrin Mallace, 1st Earl Spencer took a seat on the Navy Board and as well as Sir Maxamillion Phillip Beckett. Lord Mallace took his rightful place on His Majesty's Cabinet. As the next trials ended and the ceremony presented Lord of the Admiralty to Tobias Squidhayes, Senior Naval Lord Samuel Hornigold, Second Naval Lord Andrew Beckett and Third Naval Lord Thomas McWard and another surprise, acting as Lord of the Admiralty under Tobias Squidhayes, Sir Maximillian Phillip Beckett. Once again, all seemed well within the Royal Navy. Practices were set and structured, lessons documented and recruits were pouring in. Jeremiah began once again in the structuring of the Royal Marines with Lieutenant Colonel Christopher Gunhound. After much consideration, HM Royal Navy members were appointed to the HM Royal Marines by merit. As formations commenced, Lieutenant Colonel Christopher Gunhound was summoned for special service to the King. It was found after a time that the Lieutenant Colonel Christopher Gunhound was missing in action and Major Jeremiah Sharkbones was given the Lieutenant Colonel rank. It was short lived though, as another with master skills was given the Lieutenant Colonel rank, Matthew McBellows, by Jeremiah himself. Though he was approached by Lord Newcastle to relinquish the rank, it was already in his mind to do so. It was then that Sir Maximillion Phillip Beckett and Geoffrey Bartholomew Wildgrin Mallace, 1st Earl of Spencer joined the HM Royal Marines training hard and training the troops. '' ''Sir Maximillion Phillip Beckett was commissioned to train the new Lord of the Admiralty Tobias Squidhayes, instead he turned all of his attention to HM Marines training. Heads butted and tempers flared between the Naval Lords and Sir Maximillion Phillip Beckett. Even though he had come to help the British Empire by his own admission, he felt the need to buck the Naval Lords, especially Third Navel Lord Thomas McWard. There was so much bickering it was effecting both branches of the military. It was decided by Lord of the Admiralty with the support of the Naval Lords to oust Sir Beckett, though Major Jeremiah Sharkbones was indecisive, thinking of the betterment of the British Empire. With that Lord of the Admiralty Tobias Squidhayes departed the British Empire in protest of Major Jeremiah Sharkbones' message. After much consideration and weighing the good for the bad, Major Jeremiah Sharkbones sent a ship to bring the brudin